In His Arms
by BroadwayQueen
Summary: She knew it was wrong to do what she was doing, but being in his arms was another story.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was at its strongest in the summer. She could hear the wind pressing up against the window and his hand traveling up her thigh. They were infatuated with each other in every way. She smiled as she saw his broad figure hover over her in the dim light. He came down and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. His hands danced in her thick head of hair. Her hands ran down his smooth silky back as their kiss continued. The tip of his tongue traced her petite jaw line to her neck. Her breathing became bolder as she felt him adjusting between her legs. She shivered at the warmth of his lips on her navel. A sigh escaped her lips as she knew his game of torture.

She was someone else around him. There was nothing or anyone she needed to hide her true self when with him. There was nothing she could hide from him. She couldn't fake a smile or agreement. She was free in his arms and she had never felt that way with anyone before. He had become her comfort zone her rock.

He ran his fingers down her stomach in a ghostly touch that made her body tense up with Goosebumps. A sweet chuckle left his lips to penetrate their energy and their combined breathing. She reached out and pulled him closer to her heated body and locked eyes with him. Lust and impatience filled her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes as their lips made contact once again when a knock on the door startled them.

"Karen can we talk?"

"Fuck…" she covered his gaping mouth with her shaking hand.

"Wait here…don't move." She said leaving his side and retrieving her robe.

She took a deep breath; reached for the door; creaked it open slightly. There stood Grace in her lollipop pajamas and gaping eyes. Her massive red hair flowing in the air with the opened window down the hall.

"What is it honey?" Karen asked disturbed and flustered.

"I can't sleep! Will hasn't come home yet. Jack said that he didn't see him after we left the restaurant. What if he's hurt? I don't know what to do, Karen!" Grace twitched in a surge of panic.

"Oh Gracie, I'm sure he's fine where ever he is. Go back to bed." She rushed her down the hall of her lake house.

"Karen…what is up with you?" Grace asked stopping her mid way.

"Honey, it's 3:00 a.m. and your worrying about a person whose probably perfectly fine." She replied with a hidden agenda.

Grace's mouth dropped at Karen's carelessness. She scoffed and took her lead back to her bedroom in the darkened house. Karen did the same slamming the door behind her hiding her laughter.

She leaned back on the door releasing the air of laughter she was holding back from the scene outside her door. She slouched in a childish way to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He came behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. He knew what she was thinking but, both knew it wasn't such a good idea at the moment or at all. Their affair couldn't go further than that room or their lips. Neither knew what they felt for each other and were scared of what they did feel.

Her body dropped when his hands held on to her arms; turning her around to face him. A delicate smile formed her lips as they locked eyes. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and their lips became lost in a long passionate kiss. He laid her on her back and continued where they had left off. She planted her feet on the bed as he fixed himself between her.

"Oh my God Will!" she shouted relieved.

"Look what I found walking in the woods this morning." Karen joked as she walked with Will back her house by the lake.

"Where were you last night? Do you know how worried I was?" Grace questioned rushing to his side.

Will gave a half witted smile and hugged her. Karen stayed behind staring out into the clam water that carried so many memories for her and her family. From the time she was Stan's mistress to the time he proposed to her at dim lighted picnic by the rocks looking over the clear blue lake; the unexpected vacations with the step kids. How weird life had become it was all a cycle. First she was the mistress and now her own lover. A lover who was a friend and her rock; deceiving her husband like he had done to his wife with Karen. Falling into the arms of a man who you didn't take vows with. Exploring different levels of passion with someone besides your spouse was exciting and depressing all in one. She dreamt about the second she was back in his arms and being deceitful.

"Come on Karen, Will is going to tell us about his night last night." Jack squealed from the side deck of the house.

_What? He can't possibly tell them without me!_ She thought to her self with panic flooding her mind and body.

"Karen!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Jack!" she turned her head to the house.

She took a deep breath before turning towards the house and face her friends once again. She heard the steps on the stone drive way, but she stayed still. She waited for the embrace of his arms, but nothing. She took a deep breath before turning back. All she found was absolutely nothing. She looked about for a second, but there was no one in sight. Could this of been her conscience playing tricks on her? The torment of passionate nights with a man no where near her husband. She shook it off and headed up the rocky drive way. Your conscience couldn't be this cruel to you. Only thing she didn't know was that all of this could lead to a crude awakening.

"So Karen, who were you with last night?" Slipped out of Jack's lips in question.

Karen flinched at the thought of her friend hearing her or even knowing she was in bed with someone. The odd thing was that there was no slightness of disappointment in his voice. She turned her head and looked out the window in avoidance to the question.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked in order to change the subject.

"Karen…. Who was it???" Grace asked in place of Jack.

"It's no one you'd know, ok?" she answered annoyed.

"Guys, come on. We all know it wasn't Stan so lay off. She doesn't need to explain who it was. Besides, this is her house and she was nice enough to bring us with her." Will stepped in for her.

Karen became distant the rest of the afternoon. She pretty much kept to herself. Her bedroom became her only domain for the time being. She was so embarrassed that she hadn't been able to answer Jack's personal question. Though it being none of his business, she still felt awful that they found out she was being unfaithful. On the bright side they didn't have the slightest clue who she might have been with. As long as Will promised to keep it locked away so did she.


	2. The Truth

He arrived minutes after her and sat across from her. They made sure they were seated in the back of the restaurant to avoid any questioning or looks of acquaintances. She smiled bashfully at him with rosy cheeks. He placed her left hand in both of his and sighed. He half smiled like a man with a hidden agenda. He was hiding something and she was trying to read him. His big brown eyes didn't trick her. Their fling had been going on for a good amount of time now. No one had the slightest clue of it, but them. They neared a kiss when the clearing of the waiter's throat made all a little too awkward. Lovers weren't supposed to show affection for each other in public or at all. Their flings were meant to be behind closed doors. Not a love fest out in the open. There weren't any true feelings for each other. It was pure lust and the secret of one mans sexuality.

"Martini, please." She gave her drink order to the pimply waiter.

"Water."

"I miss you. I haven't seen you in a week. What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his right leg between hers.

"Oh, well it's been really hard trying to leave the manse, honey. Stan has the step kiddies this week. He actually expects me to help care for them." She scoffed.

She noticed Will hadn't been paying attention to her excuse. She cleared her throat which caused him to turn and squeeze her hand. She shrugged at his exasperated look. She took a glimpse to where his glance had fared to and there was the problem. Grace had spotted them. He tugged on her hand and she blankly stared back.

"What do we do?"

"Hide under the table. She hasn't seen you. I'm more that positive she can't see you." He demanded.

"Under the table?? Honey, I can't. I'm wearing a skirt." Karen debated with her glances and comments.

"Just do it before she gets any closer, Karen. Please??" he pleaded.

Before she knew it he was crouched under the table with the nasty unappetizing view of gum everywhere. She could hear Grace's voice questioning him on why he was having lunch alone. Will simply said that it was a quick lunch before he had to go back to the office. Grace giggled and took Karen's place in the booth. Shortly after she heard the waiter's voice. The young boy sounded confused seeing as how now Grace occupied Karen's seat. Will cut the waiter off before he could say anything and took both drinks on his side of the table.

After a while Karen had become extremely bored and tired. She looked around and spotted Will's hand on his thigh she reached over and got hold of it. She felt his body tense with surprise when he felt her put his index finger in her mouth. She let go of his hand and the bugle that had rose in his pants. She arched her eyebrows while she thought what she could do with that. She crawled over and got hold of his right leg and pulled her self up as best she could. He was going to have to pay for having her hide under the table.

"What's wrong Will?" Grace asked curiously.

"Uh, nothing I just got a pain on my leg. I'll be fine."

Her hand left her side and right on to his crotch area. Will jumped up is surprise and Grace became concerned. He assured her that he was fine as he bent down to "reach for her hurting leg".

"What are you doing?" he asked breathless.

"Having fun, honey." she spoke as quiet as she could.

She continued her ministration on him as he tried holding a conversation with his best friend.

"Will are you sure you're ok?" Grace asked five minutes after his first disturbance.

"You know I just don't feel good anymore. I'm going to head to the restroom then back to my office. I'll see you at home later on, Gracie."

He rose out of his seat before she could agree to anything. Grace up and left her self too. A minute later Will was back at the table and signaled Karen to come out from under the table. He stared at her with such a face of amazement. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Soon after they left the restaurant they headed to usual place during their lunch hour.

The day hadn't had a good climate to start with so it didn't give the motel a really nice look at all. It had an almost dead and lost flare to it. The cheapest and most hidden motel in Chinatown. Ironically it was also named "Chinatown". They walked in separately as to so no one could see anything. Will walked to the front desk and handed the cheerful Asian man the money. Karen had walked to the elevator. A few house keepers stared at her. Who would think that a woman dressed like she did would even step foot in their motel.

"Ready?" Will asked as he made his way to the elevator besides her.

"Oh yeah, honey."

As soon as the elevators doors closed she was pressed up against the wall. His lips pressed against her neck which made her body shiver in delight. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The elevator had reached its destination and they stumbled out of it and rushed to room 202. He opened the door and let her go in first. He closed the door behind him and when he turned Karen was just inches away from him. He captured her lips in an anxious kiss. He led her to where the bed sat. The lights weren't even bothered to be switched on. The little light they had was coming from the cloudy sky outside.

She startled him as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He interfered and did the same to her then reached down to her waist to find the zipper of her skirt. Her hands fought to get his belt off and unbutton his pants. She slowly stood up and let her skirt slide off her hips and down to the ground.

He watched her carefully as she walked to the night stand and removed her wedding ring and her heart pendant necklace. She removed the few pins she had in her hair; with the last pin her hair dropped to her shoulders in waves. He continued staring in amazement at her. He had never seen a woman such as her. She turned around and walked back to where he was and stood in front of him. He stood up; pants falling to the ground and kicking them off; got hold of her roughly and began kissing her.

She lay on the bed as he hovered over and studied her. He began nibbling on her earlobe when she felt him enter her with one swift move of his body. She gasped at the sudden movement, but she made no further note to it. Her breathing became quick as his did when he began to speed up. She bit her lower lip and she held on to his bare sweaty back. He began speeding up his pace when he heard her moan more frequently. Her nails were digging into his back even deeper this time. That familiar feeling in her lower stomach began to build up and slowly spread throughout her body.

"Will…harder…"

Will continued thrusting into her until she finally went over board. She arched her back as her body trembled from the strong orgasm. Will continued as she felt him self near his climax as well. he walls tightened around him again when another climax filled Karen as she was gasping for air. She loved that feeling. It was something no one else could make her feel besides him. She arched her back so far she was on her elbows now. She let her body drop as Will let his collapse on to her. Will kissed her neck and jaw line when she began speaking.

"Will…would you terribly upset if we stop seeing each other for a while?" Karen ask3ed waiting for him to explode in rage.

"Umm… no, but why would we?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no reason, honey. It's just that Stan may be getting suspicious." She said faintly smiling.

He stared at her blankly as she told her elaborate story. It did seem go get anywhere with her pace. Time seemed to drag by as the days past. Grace kept babbling about her date with the produce guy from Baldacci's. There was a pause and Will was caught off guard.

"Will! Are you listening?" Grace blared out enraged.

"Sorry Grace. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Have you seen Karen?" he asked hiddenly sorrowful.

"Umm she went on a mini Vatican with Stan. I think they went to the Lake house. That house is so gorgeous. I just love looking out the window and bam! The St. Lawrence River. We should go back there." She had forgotten why this conversation had even taken place.

Will began feeling this awkward twisting in his stomach. His face became heated and his hands were now in fist. Grace became aware of the rage that seemed to be coming over her friend and she became frightened.

"Will what's wrong?"

"nothing I have to go."

"Will don't lie to me." Grace said stopping him at the door. "You've always been able to tell me anything. What's changed?"

"Me that's who." He said looking at her sternly.

"Will why are you so worked up about Karen and Stan? What happened?" she said holding his face.

He tightened his mouth not knowing what to say. He had always been the one to want to hide it from his friends, but now he just wanted to get it over with. But how? All their nights and days spent together ran through his head so vividly.

"I slept with her…" Will said tears streaming down his face.

Grace froze praying she hadn't heard what he had just admitted.

"What?"

"Yes, Grace. I slept with her." He said in admittance.

"But Will…she's married and you're gay… what happened?" Grace questioned in tears.

"Grace, I never meant to hurt you, but Karen is the only other woman besides you that I've had strong feelings for. It all started as a fun casual sex thing to find the true me and now it seems I've fallen in love with her. The worst part of it is that she's married and she doesn't know how I feel about her."

Grace stared in astonishment and revulsion. She loved Will and Karen, but the thought of both her friends in the same bed doing something that he couldn't accomplish with her hurt Grace. She couldn't hate Will that was for sure and Karen either she was her best Gal Pal. All she could do was be happy for her friend even though at the moment it seemed like he was hurting. She took him in her arms and let him let it all out. He had seemed pretty distant lately and now most of the puzzle was solved.

"Will, why hadn't you told me? I mean it does hurt knowing you're with another woman, but I could never stop loving you. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy regardless with who it is." Grace said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"But now how do I do it? I don't know how to tell her I love her when she's off making love with her husband at their Lake House." Will said even more depressed than before.

"Do you even think she'd actually sleep with him after she's had you? Will maybe that's a sign of hers. She slept with you which most likely means that she's not happy with her husband."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Karen has said it countless times that she's a real prude with Stan. She can go without for weeks at a time with him. She said she has the help of "Baker". Stan is a good man and Karen my one of my dearest friends, but I know they are not happy. I've constantly walked in on them fighting. Go get her Will. If she's really the one you want you'd go no matter what." Grace said hugging him and handing him his brief case.

"Your right Gracie, I'm going to go down to that Lake House and no everything in my will to get her."

Will ran out the door and ran most of the way to his apartment. He packed the essential thing and was out the door in less than ten minutes. He got on the subway heading near St Lawrence River.

He was doing to tell her flat out he loved her and he hoped she felt the same. He just hoped she had the answer he wanted to hear.


	3. Just in my memory for now

Karen sat in a dream state for hours at a time when Stan seemed to want to "vacation" and end up doing nothing. She hadn't really wanted to be intimate with him lately. After being with Will she felt like she couldn't. She didn't know why in the first place. Stan was her husband and it should have been that she didn't want to be with Will not Stan. She sat on the balcony looking out over the lake. The day had been cloudy and she had been out there since noon. Stan hadn't even bothered to even check if she was still breathing.

After her ass going numb she decided to go back in and look for Stan. There was no sign of him in their bedroom. She went down the hall to the porch and there he was on the phone. She smiled and gabbed the chair next to him. She was scared of what would possibly happen later that day, but all she knew was that she would try to make her relationship with her husband work.

"Hey Stan…what are you up to, honey?" she asked timidly as she sat on the edge of the chair next to him.

"Oh hey Kare…just here waiting for you get out of your trans. What do you think about when you're out there?" he asked looking out into the sail boats pass by while closing his phone.

She was silent for a while then she looked over at him with such sadness in her eyes. She stood up and kneeled on the chair he sat on. She looked into his eyes, but whatever they had was gone. The flame she once had was gone and she didn't know what to do. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. His arms went to wrap around her waist and bring her closer, but she pulled away. She shook her head and slowly stood up.

"What is it?" Stan asked surprised.

"Something's died. I can't do this." She said before she ran inside to disappear back into the dark depths of their bed room.

While the scene played out Will stood behind a tree catching every glimpse of what had happened. Though the porch came from the second floor it was leveled with the different depts. of the ground. And straight ahead stood Will behind the tree. He didn't know what really had gone on, but it still didn't seem pretty clear. Was he the one to stop her or was she the one to stop because she felt the same for Will as he did for her?

He watched as Stan stood up from the chair and walked inside the house. He lurked around the bushes to where he was able to see Karen's balcony. There she stood looking out into the lake. She shook her head and looked up into the sky and sighed. The French doors behind her opened and Stan appeared again. She didn't bother turning around to face him. He approached her and placed a hand on her forearm. She turned and smiled lightly as he gently spoke into her ear.

Will watched impatiently as Stan began running his hands down her back and pulling her into his arms. She refused at first, but slowly fell into his arms.

Karen looked up into Stan's eyes and saw the single lingering flame is his eyes. He caressed her face and slowly leaned into kiss her. She froze at the pressure of his lips on hers. Seconds later she kissed him back with a great force. She sighed exasperatedly when she realized it wasn't Will she was kissing, but Stan. She didn't dare stop Stan now. She turned her head and allowed his access to the left side of her neck. Tears ran down her cheeks; wanting someone she couldn't have any longer.

Stan unbuttoned her shirt and her whole body shivered. She imagined Will's hands unbuttoning her shirt instead of Stan. She couldn't help, but think of him every minute of every day. He'd become her obsession. Everywhere she went she saw him or saw something that reminded her of him. She felt the shirt leave her shoulders and his lips make contact with her bare skin. She sighed in delight. He passed a hand on her neck softly and she shivered; down her back to bring her closer. His hand came to her breast and she moan exasperatedly as he leaned her head on his arm.

"Stan, lets go to the room." She said biting her lower lip.

Stan smiled and followed her into the bedroom. She had proceeded to taking her clothes off her self to lessen the time of having him. He laid her at the top of the bed and hovered over her. She shut her eyes to keep the image of Will and not her husband. Throughout their time together Stan kept asking her to open her message and she was unable to go any further. She felt like a cheap prostitute. Just laying there for his pleasure and not her own. She had faked her way through it to get him off her quicker than usual. She rolled on her side and she covered herself keeping away from him and his kisses.

"Ah KareBear I love you." He kissed her shoulder.

Karen shut her eyes before he could get a glimpse of her.

Grace sat in the apartment alone thinking about what Will had told her. She smiled to herself although she didn't understand why Karen she was glad Will had found someone he loved. Maybe it was true what they said "love is found in the oddest places".

The door burst open to reveal a breathless Will. He past Grace without a "Hi!" and went straight into his room. Something had gone wrong at the Lake House. She wanted to know so bad what he what he was keeping from her, but he didn't seem enthusiastic himself. She was going to let him think for a while.

Will sat in his room head in hands and trying not to imagine what had gone on after they went back into the house. From what he saw Karen looked like she still loved Stan. Was he supposed to give her up and let her live her life with her husband? He couldn't go a day without thinking of her. Yet he knew although he loved her he'd need to move on and find love else where. If he were to express his feelings about her to another human being they would wonder what he saw in her. No one knew Karen Walker like he did. She was sweet and shy at times. The simplest things made her happy. The tiniest compliment made her blush. It took a lot for her to trust another. You could read her only by what's in her eyes. She hid pain from everyone, but those who could read her.

He fell back and reached for one of his pillows. The scent was fading, but there was still note that she had been there. He shut his eyes and recalled the first time they ever had slept together. It had been nearly six months ago when the season of fall had begun to inhibit the big apple. Will had been at the manse doing some paper work for Stan and it had taken up most of the day. He'd been sitting in Stan's office all day while Stan was off on some business trip. He'd left that same day on short notice. Karen had been out on a shopping spree with Jack. Stan was in some pretty deep trouble with all this paper work that was past due. He was but lucky that he had Will as an attorney. Will was one of the top attorneys in his firm.

He sat there filing through papers for hours. Rosario had brought countless refills of Whisky and he was on the verge of burning all his hard work. Karen came bursting through the door in a slinky Zebra print nightie she had bought early that day.

"Oh hello, Will! Where is Stanley?" she said looking that the tired looking man.

"He didn't call you?" Will asked surprised.

"Damn it Stanley! I can't believe he did this to me again." Karen said stomping inraged like a child.

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you, Kare." Will said patting a seat next to him.

"Why did he leave this time?" she asked sitting down.

"He had a last minute meeting with a company in North Dakota."

"Fantastic, I'm so done with him doing this to me! Will, I feel like an unattractive baby when he does this." Karen said loosening her hair from her hair pin.

"Don't say that, Kare. You're gorgeous, sexy, stunning, don't let something like this bring your sprit down." Will mindlessly placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh honey what would you know. You're gay. No offense Will, but it's not the same. You can't put yourself in my position." She said getting up to leave.

"Karen, wait… I need to get something off my chest."

Karen kept walking to the door, but before she opened it Will got her by the arm. She got hold of him and pushed him down on the couch. Will surprised sat there straddled by Karen. She looked down at him when Will got hold of her face and forcefully pressed is lips to hers. She didn't stop him just encouraged him to continue. Karen lay on the floor under a very buzzed Will who was accomplishing things Karen never thought he could. His sweet caresses and kisses. The way she became breathless under his thrust. The way he made her reach that peak many women only dreamt of. She moaned as he continued his ministration on her. The familiar warm feeling began in her lower stomach, but made its way even quicker this time. Her toes curled up and her nails dug into his back as she went overboard.

She looked up at him breathless as they both gained their strength again. He got off her and lay next to her both looking up at the ceiling. She turned and rested her head on chest.

"So is this what you were trying to tell me, Will?" Karen giggled.

"Well I was going to tell you before this." He laughed along with her.

"Well Will, What can I say? I'm very very impressed, honey." She sat up retrieving her night gown.

Karen got up and made her way to the door. She turned Will and smirked.

"We should do this again…"

"You read my mind." He smiled.

She walked out of the office and began the walk to her bedroom. She had the biggest smile on her face as she recalled the incident in the office.

"Is Mr. Stan back?" Rosario asked turning the corner of the hall.

"No, Rosie." Karen said looking back at the office door.

Rosario had just asked out of curiosity since her hair was a mess and she was in a slinky night gown. Little did she know what she was going to witness when the office door opened. Will walked out fixing his shirt and his belt. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw both women standing out in the hall looking at him. Karen's expressions froze as Rosario looked at both with shock in her face. Karen looked at Rosie then Will and kept walking to her bedroom.

Rosie never mentioned the incident again since that day.

Will laughed at the memory. It was just not planned yet both wanted it. He hugged his pillow with her scent ever harder. He didn't want to believe that Karen was with Stan in any way. He had gathered so many feelings for her it hurt him when he didn't see her. He tuned off the lamp and went on to dream of her loving him.


	4. She's back and determined

Karen walked into Grace Adler Designs a week later. Same bitter look as always as if she had just fought with Stan once again. She dropped her purse on the ground and roughly took her seat. Grace looked over at her carefully. Acting like she hadn't noticed her come in. Something had obviously gone wrong at the Lake House. Will had been having the same attitude after arriving from the Lake House the week before. Grace was in shambles; was she to ask what the problem was or did she just keep her mouth shut? She put her designs down bit her tongue and made her way to Karen's desk. He sat on the barstool next to the desk and observed as Karen filed her nails to the skin. Karen looked up at her disturbed and arching an eyebrow.

"Hey Kare, is something wrong?" Grace asked with a timid smile.

She filed her nails for a few more seconds then she bit her lower lip and threw the file across the room.

"God damn it Grace!! There is a problem in my marriage!" she stood and followed her usual trail to the mini-bar she had installed in Grace's office.

"Oh Kare I had no idea. What is it? Can I help in anyway?" Grace spoke sympathetically.

"Oh honey, if I can't what makes you think you can help me fix my marriage?" she said as a matter of fact.

"Do you not want to fix it?" Grace asked not thinking.

"What?" Karen's voice echoed in the room.

"Is there something stopping you? Who is it Kare?" she asked.

"What, no, no one!" she answered pestered.

"Is it Will and the fact that you're sleeping with him?" she asked grinning widely.

"It has nothing to do with it. I mean that's absurd!" she drank from the bottle.

At that moment Karen wasn't aware of the tall figure standing by the door. Grace signaled for Will to go to her. Although she denied it Grace had already been informed by Will. There would be no hiding now. Maybe it had been the way it was destined to be. No one really knew why things like these happened. Like they had both said before it was suppose to be casual, but then feelings began to take their toll. He calmly walked to Karen who was looking out the window and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and dropped the bottle. Making a crashing sound as it hit the ground and shattered reminded Karen of her feelings. She looked up at Will in surprise and shame. She looked over at Grace who signaled not to mind her. She got hold of her purse and headed for an early lunch.

"Will what are you doing here?" she questioned looking into his eyes.

"Is it so wrong to come see you after a week?"

"No honey, but I just thought you wouldn't come around anymore." She answered timidly.

"Why wouldn't I? Because you slept with your husband? Kare, as much as it hurts me I can't tell you not to, he's your husband." He stroked her face.

"How do you know…"

"I was there. I followed you there because I needed to get something off my chest. Then I saw you two on the balcony and I left with out turning back. But there is no reason for me to be upset at you when the situation is like this. You're still married and you have no obligation to feel guilty loving him. I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore. I don't know about you, but Karen I've fallen for you. I don't know when or how, but I have and I don't want to spend the rest of my life sharing you with him. I'll sleep better knowing you know how I feel. I love you Karen. I love you in a way that is indescribable and I don't know how to get rid of it. I don't want to feel this way when I know I don't have you by my side." He swallowed hard waiting for Karen's response, but she was silent.

Stiff with fear and astonishment Karen slowly wiped the tears off his face. She switched her view to her shaking tear stained hand and let an exasperated breath out. She looked away not knowing to say. Knowing she felt the same and feeling the shame that she couldn't leave Stan.

"Will… I feel the same way. I too don't have a clue when these feelings began, but I know I don't want them to fade. And I assume Gracie knows already?" she said smiling.

"Yes I do!" Grace popped out through the door.

"We thought you left??" Will scoffed.

"Thought wrong lovers!!!" Grace laughed.

Karen looked back at Will and watched as he lowered he face and planted a kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Hours later at he manse Karen lay face down on her bed. She thought long and hard about what she wanted to do with everything that was happening. She tapped her fingers on her arms as her head hovered over them. She looked at the polished headboard and saw her reflection. No one but her were in the room at the moment. She tiredly put here head down on her arms and began to drift into sleep. She smiled at the scene playing in her mind. What it would be like to live everyday by Will's side? Everything would be as she'd imagine. She'd wake up breathing in his scent. She'd sit across the table from him at breakfast. Gradually she fell into a deep tireless sleep. She hadn't heard the door bell ring, the foot steps outside her door, her door opening, or the indention of another body on the bed.

She felt a well needed massage in process when she began waking up. She moaned as his hands came across a knot in her lower back. He continued as he noted no reason for her to stop him. She closed her eyes as his hands explored her bare back. She bit her lower lip when she felt the unhooking of her bra. His hands continued to massage her back.

"Oh honey, just lift my shirt up if it's bothering you so much." She commented as he tugged on her shirt.

He did and she brought it over her head getting it out of the way. She lay back down and he continued his massage. A few minutes in he looked around and realized that Stan could have walked in at any second. There would be no way to get out of a situation like that. He'd question to why he was straddling his wife's back and touching her bare back. Even more so what would he be doing in their bedroom? As much as he loved Karen and wanted to confront Stan; the thought of Stan made him shiver. Unconsciously he got off her back and sat looking at his shivering hands.

"Why'd you stop, honey?" she sat up and looked at him for a second.

She lowered her view to his shaking hands. She bit her lower lip and placed a hand on his shoulder. She sat with her knees covering her bare chest and rubbed his back. He turned at looked her in the eye. He lightly smiled and kissed her hand.

"What's wrong, Will?" she asked concerned.

"What is Stan walks in? I don't want him to find out like this." Will said walking over to the door. "Look it's not even locked. Anyone could walk in."

"Will, who is going to walk in? Rosie? She knows don't you remember? Besides, Stan is away for another three days. Trust me, Will." She smiled seductively.

He couldn't resist that look. He turned to face her and she lay on the bed bringing him atop her. She pulled his shirt off so their bare chest made contact. He ran his fingers down the sides of her body that sent shivers down her spine. His hands ran down her hips taking her pants and undergarments with them. She bit the inside of her mouth as she watched him undo his own pants. They moved up to the top of the bed where she rested on the pillows and watched as he kissed down chest to her lower stomach. Instinctively she spread her legs and he proceeded to fixing himself between them. She relaxed her body and lay back as he hovered over her. He came to kiss her lips as he entered her. She arched her back at the sudden change in her body temperature. She slightly opened her mouth trying to breathe. She looked at his face so concentrated at what he was doing. He looked so beautiful at that moment he looked up at her. She'd never felt so in love before. Just the sight of him took her breath away. At that moment with him she finally realized what love really was. There was no where else she'd want to be but in his arms for the rest of her life.

"Will…I…I…love … you." She said under her breath.

He looked at her in the dim lit room and smiled. He lowered his head to the side of her face. He kissed her neck and up her jawline; back up to her lips. She parted her lips allowing his tongue access to her mouth. Their tongues touched ever so lightly as his thrust continued. Her nails dug into his shoulders when the sensation formed in her lower stomach. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The sensation fanned through both there bodies and Karen scram Will's name in ecstasy. Seconds later Will lowered his face by her ear.

"I love you too, Karen."

She closed her eyes in reassurance and let her body drop from his. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and took in her scent. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head to catch a glimpse of her sweet face again before planting a kiss on her swollen lips. Karen wrapped her arms around his unsteady neck and brought him closer. Moments later their passionate kiss was interrupted the opening of the bedroom door. They both looked over at the door arms still wrapped around each other.

"Karen…."


	5. the loss and gain of assurance

Karen became pale in the face when she saw her two stepchildren looking back at her in shock. Karen covered her self up and Will hid under the covers. She got hold of her robe and went to her step kids.

"Olivia? Mason? Uhhh… What did you need???" Karen asked wrapping the robe tightly around her body.

"We just wanted to let you know that Grace is here." Olivia said blushing.

"Oh where is she??" Karen asked blushing as well trying to hide everything that had gone on and hoping it erase what they had seen.

"Right here…"

"Hey Kare! Ohhhhhh am I interrupting something?" Grace noticing the tension rising.

"No Gracie, not at all." She forcefully smiled as she watched her step children walk away.

Grace walked in to the bedroom to find Will making his way to the bathroom to put on his clothes. She smiled and rolled her eyes. There was no point in saying anything to him or even Karen. Karen looked at her confused as she sat on the bed avoiding the obvious subject in the air. She began to laugh nervously as they sat quietly staring at each other.

"So umm I guess you and Will resolved whatever was wrong?"

"As much as it could get resolved at the moment, but it seems more problems have risen. Olivia and Mason saw Will and I in bed. I don't know if they'll go to Stan or keep this from him too as they do their problems." Karen said biting her lower lip.

"Well you should go talk to them Karen. It's the best thing you can do now. Maybe they'll more help than a problem." Grace suggested.

"You're right honey. I'll be back in a while if Will's asks."

Karen made her way down the long corridor to her step – children's bedrooms. While walking she noticed all the frames that contained countless memories with her and the kids as well as Stan. Olivia and Mason had grown up so fast around her. It seemed like she didn't care about them, but deep down and behind closed doors she adored them. How'd she'd face them now would be something she wasn't sure of. The only other times she'd have to excuse her self or explain something was when she and Stan would bicker and throw objects around. She reached Olivia's door and she debated with herself until Olivia herself opened the door and became startled with Karen standing there. She took a deep breath and half smiled at the teen. Olivia sprung and brought Karen into her embrace. Karen in shock jumped up and awkwardly held the girl.

"Liv, can we talk honey?" Karen timidly asked.

"Karen, there is no reason for you to be embarrassed or even ashamed." Olivia mentioned.

"It's true, Karen. You should." Masons voice carried from Olivia's bedroom.

"We need to talk, Karen…" Olivia admitted.

Karen walked into the teen's bedroom was took a seat on her rolling chair. Karen listened in amazement as the boy and girl told all. Karen had no idea everything that actually happened in her own home. The kids were the most aware to what happened in every room of the mansion. Karen was stunned and felt betrayed as she became more informed. The children had seen at their age thank Karen would have wanted them to. Neither she nor the children were happy with what was happening. They shared tears and arguments for the two hours. Karen still couldn't believe everything they were telling her. It was happening right under her nose and she had been blinded.

Olivia and Mason had been bribed by Stan not to say a word about what he'd do, but Olivia thought it was about time she come fort and tell her step mother not matter how much it hurt her to know the truth. Stan hadn't for a good portion of the year been going on business trip. The truth was that Stan actually had people go to the business trips for him. The truth was that Stan had a good number of mistresses and he'd have then over when Karen was out or sleeping. Olivia confessed that on countless occasions she'd walk in on her father and women who obviously weren't Karen. From there on Stan had given Olivia money to stay hush about his affairs.

Karen felt so stupid realizing how guilty she had felt when she began sleeping with Will. When all along Stan was doing the same.

"So Stanley has been having affairs this whole time?" Karen scoffed.

"And Karen I over heard him say that one of them might be pregnant." Mason spoke out.

"What! That filthy whore! I can't believe I've felt guilty being with Will when your father was pulling a Hugh Hefner on me!" Karen exclaimed pushing the chair across the enormous room.

Olivia rushed to hug her step mother as did Mason. Karen fell to the ground crying. It wasn't fair that she'd trust Stan so much and didn't exactly want to believe that any of this was happening. She'd been his mistress and now she had her lover and he had countless mistresses now and one of them was with child. It was too much to stomach. Although she wasn't the innocent party either it still hurt her.

"Karen, don't cry. It's not worth it. You were always too good for our dad." Mason comforted his stepmother.

"No, honey. When I met your father I had nothing. The day I meet your father I was right about to give up and become a prostitute. His kind words made me realize that it wasn't the right thing to do. He was so charming and sweet. Later on after we were involved I found out you and your mother were still in the picture. If I knew what I know then I would have never married your father. For once I though he would have actually changed. I do believe that he did love me once, but I guess ten years of marriage is his thing." Karen said getting up and fixing her makeup in the mirror on the dresser.

"Karen, it's not your fault our dad has always been very convincing. The best thing you can do now is get revenge or something along the lines of that." Olivia smirked.

"Liv, your right….Revenge….but what?" she thought.

"Tell him your pregnant… he doesn't know you know about any of his mistresses."

"Honey, that is perfect!...We're going to mess with his head!" she high fived her stepdaughter.

Karen walked back to her bedroom and found Will and Grace talking. She didn't dare tell them what she had in mind. She smiled and headed into her bathroom. As she rinsed down her body she brained stormed and schemed how she would fuck over Stan. She had an idea to who she'd do it, but she'd have to use her friends to help her. That was the last thing she wanted, but it was her only way at that point.

After she'd showered and dressed for the dinner she and her 3 best friends were going to have they left the manse and headed for Will's apartment. Jack was late since he'd gone to audition for the new cast of The Phantom of the Opera. Grace and Will had gone to freshen up in the respective bathrooms. Karen had gone to Will's bedroom to lie on his bed as she took in everything once more. She looked around the bedroom and various picture frames on the dresser. She stood and made her way to the dresser as she switched the lights in the bedroom.

At the back of the dresser stood a photo of Will's parents back when they were young loves. It was uncanny how much Will looked like both his parents. She was unable to decide which parent he looked like the most. He had his mother's eyes and lips. He had the sweetness in his eyes like his father did. He had his father's big strong hands while he carried himself with his mother's strength and intuition. He was so much like them yet he was so much different from them. All in all they were a lovely couple who had three handsome sons raised with good morals.

The second frame held a picture of the four friends. She laughed as she noticed the faces on her and Will as they stood next to each other. They detested each other for a good while. It wasn't clear to anyone or even them at the time. Maybe she just couldn't remember. While putting back the frame she knocked down another frame, but caught it in mid-air. She smiled as a picture of Will with a infant Donny. Donny had always been Will's treasure. The first Truman grandson and his first nephew. Will looked like a natural with a kid in his arms. He'd make a great dad some day. She thought. She'd thought that second if she and Will would ever get to the point of having a child together. The thought of having a baby with Will gave her goose bumps.

She looked up into the mirror and saw Will standing behind her and smiling. She smiled back at his reflection and turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around and she comfortably accepted his chest and leaned her face against it. She snuggled into his chest taking in his new applied cologne. Many times she had enjoyed being in his arms, but had never felt such love and want for him. She thought she'd never be able to unhinge herself from his embrace.

"Kare, is something wrong?" Will asked shaking her body slightly.

"No honey, why do you ask?" she looked up at him with her head tilt.

"Just asking, you were gone for a while after I came out of the bathroom back at your place." His voice sounding concerned.

"Ohhhh…that. Well honey, just put it this way. All our problems will be solved soon enough. We'll be able to be free and happy." She assured him in a passionate kiss.

"Ooook, but if you want to talk about it I'm here ok?" he gave her a look.

"Yes Will I know." she dragged out.

"Hey….I love you." He said before continuing their passionate kiss.

Grace stood in the doorway watching her to friends enroll in passionate kissing. A smile played on her lips as the realization of the love between the two friends began to sink in. she backed out of the room slowly, but noticed her presence had been acknowledged. She grinned and made her way back in the room. Karen had a slight blush on her cheeks as did Will.

"Are we ready to go? Jack is waiting for the elevator."

"Sure Gracie. We'll be out in a second." Will called as Grace walked out.

"What's a matter, honey?" Karen asked noticing his deep confused stare.

"Jack? What are we going to tell Jack?" Will paced starching his freshly combed hair.

"We can talk to him here if you want? During dinner might me a little hard don't you think? After dinner could also be a dandy idea, Will?" Karen suggested.

"Well we'll just see hoe the night plays out. I know keeping it from him is wrong when Gracie already knows. I'm surprised Grace hasn't told him." Will thought.

"I know right." Karen admitted.

After a lovely dinner at a small Chinese restaurant down eh street from Will's Office they all went back to Will's apartment. The conversation was small, but the friendship was strong. They all had they glass of wine in hand and they all thought of what to cheer about. Grace looked round and a bright smile came across her face.

"I've got one! To long lasting love!"

"I'll drink to that." Will clinked glasses with Grace.

"To a strong friendship that will never break. A friendship that can resist the surprises of life." Karen looked at Jack as she spoke.

"Oh that's pretty, Kare, but why do you look at me when you say that?" Jack asked.

Karen felt Will slightly pinch her back. She brushed him off and turned to look at him. She gave him a sorrowful look. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide something like this from her best friend. She hoped Will could find it in his heart to understand her. Grace knew only because Will confessed to her. Now Karen wanted to do the same with Jack.

"Jackie Poodle honey, there is something that I need to get off my chest." Karen mumbled nervously.

After Karen's confession Jack was appalled and disgusted. He couldn't imagine his two best friends in bed together. He couldn't understand how these two totally different people could find love for one another. He sat for a while in silence.

"I have a toast to make."

They all stood waiting for his toast.

"To Grace…the only one here who can keep it in her pants and wouldn't sleep with my best friend. Will…Karen I hope this nightmare of yours is over soon. I can't accept it. Will, when you're done playing a hetero screwing Karen and realize she's not what you want give me a call." Jack rushed out of the apartment.

"Jackie!" Karen cried as she saw her best friend storm out of the room and their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes and mouth gaped open as she saw the shining ring in the small navy blue velvet box. Her eyes watered; she glared at him with such surprise and tenderness. It was perfect! People around them stared in awe and whispered amongst themselves. She rose from her seat and as he did and hugged him.

"So… is that a yes?" Will asked wrapping his arms around her frame.

"Yes!! Will! Yes!" she jumped in their embrace.

"So….you really think she'll like it?" he asked looking at the ring.

"Will, Karen may be picky and a bitch at times, no offense, but she is going to love it! She loves you and I'm sure she'll say yes the second you go done on one knee." Grace assured him.

"Great! I'm so glad I asked you first. Lunch was great, Gracie. I have to get back to the firm. I'll see you later, sweetie. Bye!" Will said as she rushed out of the restaurant.

"Ok Bye Will!" Grace waved as she made her way out of the restaurant as well and into the busy streets of New York.

Grace made her way down the street when she remembered one very important thing she and Will had left out and forgotten. A cold and painful surge came over her heart as she stopped and thought of how Will would pound his heart and hate himself for getting carried away. Her hand reached to retrieve her cellular phone out of her Hermes purse and steadied her grip on her phone. She sighed as she dialed Will's number and brought the phone to her ear.

"What's a matter, sweetie?" Will asked answering to her Graces distinctive ringtone.

"Will, I think we forgot one very important thing. None of this can happen till it's out of the way."

"What is that?" Will asked in confusion.

"Stanley…"

Karen sat in the Library she had two books in hand she held a book of means of adultery and the one lying open on the table consisted of pregnancy. This is where her smarts came into play. Although, they had failed her before she hoped today would be different. She heard Stan coming up the stairs and she flinched at first. She took a deep breath and calmed herself and she heard him walking into their bedroom. He'd be a while in there; he'd change; go the restroom; look for her then head to where she was now. She continued to read and adjusted her glasses as she lay on the couch. Stan was taking his time and Karen began to feel drowsy and began to nod off. Before she knew it her eyes were shut tight with sleep.

Her dream became the plan she had hoped would work as soon as Stan walked into that room. She saw it all so perfectly. Stan would walk in and she'd woo him in and slowly let it all out. Then burst out and tell him she wanted a divorce. She knew about the knocked up mistress and she wanted out. He'd feel guilty and she'd be off the hook. She'd get half and the manse and the yacht. It all seemed too easy as she watched it play out in a blur.

She stirred on the champagne colored couch. Why was he taking so long? There had to be a logical explanation to everything. Had it not been him who entered the room? She slightly opened her eyes and she was indeed alone in the Library. She sat up and continued to look around the room and it was empty. She removed her glasses and set the book down and got hold on the other. She stood from the couch adjusted her shirt and headed to the door. Not trying to make noise or any sudden movements she peeked out the crack of the door and saw nothing. She made it the walking distance to her bedroom and entered slowly. There was no sign of anyone being there. Stan's brief case had been placed on the table they had in front of their fire place. She walked to the table and retrieved his suit jacket off one on the chairs. The smell of cheap perfume and liquor surrounded the jacket. Karen let a hand slide into the left pocket. His phone and a something that poked her index finger were in there. She retracted the phone and the contents of the pocket. It was as she suspected; condom packages. She turned to the phone in her right palm and went into his messages. "Teri" was the name on all of the messages. Karen read through them slowly. She ran to the printer in the Library and printed out all the text messages. If anyone denied Stan was cheating she'd have her proof. She got the papers and folded them then tucked then into her pants.

If Stan wasn't in their bedroom he was in his office. She rushed down the corridor and to the left. She held her phone in hand and ready to call Will as she opened the door. She swung the door open to find what she'd expect. Stan and his mistress in the act. Stan was caught off guard and stared at Karen.

"Will, I need you to come to the manse immediately and bring a copy of divorce papers." She closed her phone.

"Karen!" Stan exclaimed enraged.

Karen ran down the corridor knowing what would happen if she didn't get out of his reach. It had only happened a few times, but she didn't want it to get out of hand. She wanted to be away from him forever. She ran out of breath when she ran into Olivia with a confused look on her face. She ran past her gripping her wrist and making her follow her.

"Karen, what's wrong? Why are we running?" Liv asked frightened.

"I walked in on your dad. Will is coming over! Ugh! Just run, honey!" she half exhaustedly said.

"Karen, I know that look on your face. He's not going to try anything is he?" Olivia stopped her.

"That's something I don't know, Liv. That's why I called Will. Just hide I don't want you to get in the middle of this mess. Please?" Karen pleaded persuading her into a guestroom.

"Just don't let him touch you."

"I won't, hun." She smiled and ran around the corner.

Stan trudged down the corridor trying to catch up with his wife. Finally, his secret was out and it was a nasty sore staring him in the face. He thought he would outfox Karen forever, but forever ended that moment she opened the door. Stan could feel their marriage coming to an end right that moment. He'd seen it before, but he still felt something for Karen deep down. He'd never leave her or so he thought.

Karen stood in their bedroom thinking. Although, she didn't think he would she was terrified he'd lift a hand to her. Where was Will? Why was he taking so long? She inhaled roughly when a pain ran through her head. His hand held a hand full of her hair and pulled her to the ground. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for it. After a minute of nothing she slowly opened her eyes. Stanley held his hand high and swung it her way across her face. She struggled to her arms in the air to stop him. She stifled a sob as another rough smack came across her face.

"Stanley…sto…stop… please!" Karen tried getting loose under his grip.

"You had stick your nose where it didn't belong."

Will pushed open the unlocked front door and invited himself into the Walker home. He heard some objects hit the ground on the second floor and ran up the stairs. He stood silently for a few seconds until he heard Karen's voice in pain. He followed it to their bedroom and pushed the door open. There he found Stanley hovered over Karen on the floor. He froze at the sight of Karen ever looking helpless. Mindlessly he ran and pushed Stan off her. He reached for his phone and called the police. Within five minutes 7 police units ran up the stairs and arrested Stan and helped Karen.

"Will, I'm so glad you're here." Karen reached out for him.

Olivia ran into the bedroom knowing something had gone wrong. She witnessed her father being escorted out by officers. He was in handcuffs and for once she didn't feel pain in seeing her father paying for what he did. It was time that it all came to an end. She'd miss Karen, but seeing her safe and away from him made Olivia feel a great empowerment within herself.

Two cops came up to Karen and asked her to fill out the police report. She asked for no medical assistance. She'd dealt with these hits before and they were nothing compared to other times. She just asked for Stan to be put away and the divorce papers. That's all she wanted at the moment.

"But Mrs. Walker…"

"Please I know what I'm telling you I'm fine. Tomorrow will be another day and a day with out him. That's all I ask for." She assured the officers.

The officers agreed and left the Walker home. Will made some calls and notified Grace. Grace offered to come over, but Karen thought it was best if everything was as before. To act like nothing had happened. Though there was that one thing deep down that still hurt Karen. The loss of Jack in her life. It haunted her everyday and night. Not even being in Will's arm filled the void of her best friend.

As Karen settled herself in Will's embrace he noticed her lack of emotion. She looked down avoiding any eye contact with him busying herself with the strings on her pajama bottoms. They laid on the bed for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Will's ran his fingers through her hair yet she continued to avoid him. She acknowledged his presence lightly. Will knew that it had to do with the incident earlier, but she was masking deeper turmoil.

"Karen?"

"Hum?" Karen answered.

"What's a matter sweetie?" Will asked making her face him and look into his eyes.

"Oh its nothing really, Will. I'll be fine it will all pass in time. It takes time getting used to so much right now."

She closed her eyes and they didn't talk any further.


End file.
